The present invention relates to a light supply apparatus, more particularly a light supply apparatus for use in an endoscope.
A light supply apparatus using an endoscope with a discharge lamp as the light source may erroneously actuate a peripheral circuit. That is, the ignition noise generated at the start of the lamp may make a CPU overrun, which erroneously selects and actuates a peripheral circuit, i.e., a display circuit, an aperture drive circuit, a pump drive circuit or the like. To avoid this error, the CPU and peripheral circuits are reset during the ignition period of the discharge lamp. Once the display circuit has been reset, the display member on the panel of the light supply apparatus is de-energized to display nothing. This makes the operator feel uneasy. Further, once peripheral circuits have been reset, the values preset to these circuits are cleared. Therefore, these values must be set again after the discharge lamp is ignited.